


Full Moon Freedom

by EvaVoid



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaVoid/pseuds/EvaVoid
Summary: The Cullens thought they were safe. They were wrong. There was a branch of the military that was aware of the supernatural world that sought to control of destroy those who weren't human. They arrived in america and captured Renesmee when she was hunting. However what no one knew was, she was pregnant with jacobs twins. This is their story of returning home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this I hope you like it.  
> Key:  
> Italics: Thought, Flashback, Vision  
> 'Italics': Mental conversation  
> Bold: Indication of time, POV change

**Accalia P.O.V**

It was quiet in the forest, the only sound was a large she wolf running faster then the eyes could track.

 _Just a little further,_ Accalia thought as she ran through the forest. She looked behind her to see if she could see her brother, twin and opposite. Unfortunately she couldn't see him in the trees nor could she sense or hear him. _I hope he's okay_ , she thought as she ran on.

 

* * *

 

 **Flashback 24 hours earlie** r

"Accalia, you need to go get your brother and run. Stay together, stay safe and remember I love you. I'll find you when I can" her mother Renesmee whispered before she kissed her head and walked out the door. She woke her brother up then gathered some supplies and they ran. They took a plane from the mountains in New Zealand to Australia to New York heading to the destination of Forks Washinton where their mothers family used to live.

 

* * *

 

**Present time**

Accalia and her brother Saorise are the hybrid human, vampire and wolfshifter twins of Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen. Accalia with her more wolf qualities and dark colouring takes after her father. Saorise with his pale skin, bronze hair and more vampire qualities takes after his mother neither are venomous and both have the ability to mimic any psychic and physical trait, attribute or ability. Accalia can't stand the taste of human blood and Saorise can't stand raw flesh. So when they needed to hunt they had to split up. Accalia heading to the forest for deer and Saorise going for human prey. He hadn't shown up at the agreed meeting point and Accalia had to run, when a hunter showed up instead. A large russet and silver wolf would be an amazing trophy for them. She let Saorise know she was heading to forks and to meet her there when it was safe. Now mere miles from the town she slowed down to a visible speed. Her silver tips standing out from her otherwise russet fur as she searched for a vaguely familiar sent. Hoping her family would be somewhat similar to her own. She was lost in her thoughts when she suddenly scented a nearby wolf. She shook her head to shake away the thoughts and focused on finding said wolf. He was a large black wolf that seemed to be hunting. She stopped, watching him from the bushes a few hundred meters away, downwind from them so's not to disturb the hunt. When he had taken down the elk he had been stalking she circled round up wind to him slowing to make sure she didn't surprise him by just appearing. She shifted to human form quickly pulling her dress on then waited for him to come to her. The black wolf scented and stopped then slowly approached her cocking his head to the side in what seemed like confusion.

"Do you know Jacob Black or Edward and Bella Cullen by any chance" she asked. He seemed very surprised then turned and walked into some bushes. A few minutes later he came back in human form.

"Who's asking?" He demanded rudely, she stifled a growl and straightened her stance.

"My name is Accalia Black and I demand to know if you are aware of their location, Alpha Uley," she stated, getting his name from his head and his status from the way he presented himself. His eyes widened in shock,

"How did you know that?" He questioned warily; she sighed

"Do you know them or not?" she asked, "Cause if you don't I'll find someone else to lead me to my family" she finished and turned to leave. He lunged forward and grabbed her arm. She froze tensing and looked down at his dark hand, then glared up at him.

"If you wish to keep that had I suggest you removing it from my body," she growled, the look in her eyes promising death if he didn't. He did as he was bid.

"I can take you to the Cullen's" he said as he stepped back to give her space. She stopped glaring and almost smiled.

"Lead the way" she said happily.

The male Alpha took a deep breath, "Follow me" he ordered then turned around and walked off into the forest. Accalia followed, keeping her eyes on him ready for any sign of trouble while memorizing the route they were taking. They walked for a few miles until Accalia stopped when she smelt vampires. Sam, she knew that to be the Alpha's first name, looked back confused then guessed what had stopped her.

"Yes there are vampires nearby but they won't hurt us," he assured, "well unless you mean someone harm" he added as an afterthought. She nodded then started walking in the direction of the scent, warily.

 _'Hey Saorise you done yet?'_  she asked telepathically.

 _'Heading to the meeting point now'_  he replied, _'No come to me I think I may have found someone to take us to our father but be warned there are vampires apparently they mean no harm.'_

_'Sure thing just-'_

_'Don't do anything stupid.'_  She finished for him _'sure sure I won't.'_  She stopped again when she felt something fluttering against her shield. Eyes glowing she felt to see what direction it was coming from. When she realized it was coming from the direction she was heading she followed it back. She found it was a telepath. Carefully she shielded and tried to see what this telepath was thinking. What she found shocked her. It was her grandfather. She came back to her own head. _Well that explains where we got telepathy from._

 _'Hey Saorise our Grandfather is telepathic.'_  She told her brother alerting him to that fact, as well as letting him know who they were meeting. She felt his mental nod then carried on walking at a faster pace ignoring Sam's questioning stare. After a few hundred feet we reached a lawn like meadow that showed a mansion where a dozen or so people were waiting. She hung back in the trees flitting through their thoughts, gathering their names and relationships to her and to each other. When she was sure she took a few steps forward to be seen clearly yet still at a safe distance.

"Hello," she said after the tense silence got boring.

Edward the one who looked a lot like my brother stepped forward. "Who are you?"

She tilted her head to the side "Didn't Sam tell you, I mean I assumed that's why you were all gathered out here to see if the claims of the girl Sam meet were true" She asked, They all looked confused looking to Edward for information who was looking to Sam. Sam subtly shook his head but she could see it as could all of them. Then she understood why they were confused.

"I can read minds guys, like Edward, just like I can shield like Bella," she said looking at Bella. Now that she could see both her vampire grandparents she could see that while Renesmee was the female version of both, Saorise was the male. They all looked shocked at her knowledge and ability. Then Jacob stepped forward. She looked directly at him and they both gasped. It was like looking in a mirror at your opposite sex self. They were identical in everything but sex and eyes, Accalia had silver specks in hers. Both in shock they didn't notice that they had both walked towards each other till they could feel the heat radiating from each other. They stopped. Alice, the pixie like one, stepped forward and cleared her throat to get Accalia'a attention.

"Miss..." she started waiting for a name.

"Accalia," the she wolf supplied "Accalia Isabella Black," she finished looking at her father.

"Well Accalia do you know where Renessme is or what happened?" Alice asked drawing Accalia's attention again. Her face darkened. "No I do not know where my mother is," they all slumped, Accalia continued ignoring it, "but I do know what happened. However I think we should wait till my brother gets here so we can both tell the story," she finished. They nodded slightly shocked that she had a brother and heading into the house, only Edward, Bella, Alice, Jacob and Accalia stayed outside. Accalia put an arm's length of distance between her and the others cautiously and focused on her father trying to see what his reaction to this was. Focused as she was she didn't noticed Alice reaching for her until it was too late. Alice touched her and she was drawn into Alice's head seeing every thought she had ever had, even those she didn't remember.

 

* * *

 

_A dark cold room was all she saw._


	2. Chapter 2

**Cullens and Jacobs P.O.V**

"No no no not again!" The young hybrid cried out shocking everyone as they saw that her eyes were glowing silver and she was obviously distraught. Edward could see everything Alice was seeing because Accalia hadn't blocked it, and the fact that she had said 'again' was horrifying. Jacob tried to break the link between Alice and his daughter by removing Alice's hand but when the traumatized she wolf flinched he touched her instead and was yanked into his memories going through all but getting stuck on when he realized Renesmee was gone. Everyone heard the blood curdling howl of absolute despair coming from Accalia.

Everyone.

 

* * *

 

**Saorise's P.O.V**

The male hybrid heard a tortured howl and the waves of despair and terror coming from his twin and sprinted to her. When he saw her surrounded by people he didn't think and immediately used the wind to push them away. Then hurried to his sister's side, eyes glowing gold.

"Accalia it's me Saorise, snap out of it!" He tried but she was too far gone. He hugged her to his chest and delved into her mind to see if that would work.

_A cold dark room eerily similar to the one we'd be trapped in by the military was what surrounded us as well as the gut-wrenching thought that Renesmee was gone and possibly dead. It was so easy to get lost in the fear, pain and memories. He shook himself and looked for Accalia's silver eyes. He found them in a corner and the girl they belonged to was huddled in a ball watching but not seeing him shaking. He slowly approached her and hugged her to his chest ignoring her flinch._

_"It's not real your safe mothers fine we're free I'm here" he murmured over and over again and slowly she stopped shaking._  The scene around them slowly faded.

He looked down into his sisters eyes assuring safety as she calmed down. Never once forgetting about the vampires behind him that he was keeping down with constant gale force winds.

 

* * *

 

**Accalia's P.O.V**

Accalia looked into Saorise glowing gold eyes finding comfort and safety and her heart stopped racing and her brain started working. She stiffened, wait glowing gold eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked sitting up.

"Watching our backs" he replied as his eyes dimmed. She looked behind him and saw everyone was on their feet but looked like they'd been in a hurricane. She quickly stood up and put herself between them and her brother.

"Cullens and wolf pack I'd like you to meet my bother Saorise. Saorise I'd like you to meet our family." She gestured back and forth hoping no one attacked. Saorise looked over them cautiously his eyes flashing, still tense then he relaxed he eyes dimming.

"I said we'd tell what happenend to mum when you got here" she said cautiously. His eyes flashed to hers

'W _e telling them the whole story?'_ he asked, telepathically she looked in either direction letting him know they weren't. He nodded and gestured for them to lead the way.

"May as well get this over with." They nodded and walked into the house.

Once everyone was in the lounge, the Cullen's on the seats, Jacob, Leah and Seth on the floor near the door and Accalia and Saorise on the wall that gave them a view of the entire room, all exits and the window but still allowed a clear escape.

"Well I'll start I guess," started Saorise," questions at the end please." He waited for everyone to nod then continued. "Four years ago Renesmee went out hunting alone because she wanted to think, when she was captured by Chimera. A branch of the military that is aware of the supernatural world. She was taken to their base in Australia where they could interrogate and train her and if that didn't work kill her." Everyone gasped but Saorise continued "but what they didn't know was that Renesmee was pregnant with Accalia and myself, so when she gave birth one day in her cell they stole us and studied and experimented on us. When they found we instinctively mimicked everything around us they wanted to know how why and what we mimicked by bringing us into contact with the other supernatural beings they had. Which consisted of mostly vampires and shifters but there was one lycanthrope that died. We mimicked the vampires abilities like being able to manipulate the elements, tracking, projection and mind manipulation. Soon they realized we were the perfect weapons against the supernatural so they trained us and 'educated' us about the supernatural world and how to capture, interrogate or kill those not human, like the beasts they were. For three years we trained and 'killed' being good little soldiers. That is until Accalia overheard that they were going to kill Renesmee or hybrid Alpha as she was called. Accalia thought it might have been myself or her so she staged an escape of all those who weren't malicious towards humans and as she was informing the prisoners she found Renesmee and learned the truth. It was our mother that was going to be killed. The next night we escaped destroying the base in the process and all prisoners fled their own ways. We made a detour to Italy where we mimicked the Voltrui's abilities then hid in the mountains of New Zealand where we stayed for a year. That is until yesterday, when Renesmee told us we had to run and she would finds us soon. So we headed to the only other place we could think of. Forks, Renesmee's old home. There you have it. Any questions?" Saorise finished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Accalia's POV**

There was a moment of stunned silence as they processed what Saorise just said. Carlisle was the first to break the silence.

"So you two are four years old?" He asked.

"Well technically we have been alive for 4 years yes, however, we age four years in one so we are the physical age of 16," Accalia answered.

"When do you think you'll reach maturity?" Wondered Carlisle aloud. Suddenly Accalia's eyes flashed.

_She was in a large bedroom with minimal decorations and her future-self looked in a mirror and a twenty four year old version of her looked back. In the reflection she could see the date._

She shook her head bringing her-self back to the present.

"18th of December 2018," she answered, then looked at Alice" thank you Alice I've always wanted random vision of the future you really shouldn't have," she said sarcastically, Alice winced knowing how frustrating they could be.

"How many abilities have you mimicked?" asked Carlisle to bring the conversation back on track.. "20 roughly," she replied after a moment's thought. He looked shocked, "How does it work?"

"Well, we either touch or interact with someone and we mimicked their abilities and anything that makes them unique basically." She answered, then eyes flashing shifted to Bella, "This form and Edward's were the first I could shift to because of the blood link like Jacob was Saorise's first," she explained. After a few more questions about their genetics and abilities, Alice asked her first question having recovered from the remark.

"What was that out there earlier?" Accalia and Saorise looked at each other, then Accalia answered, "That was the ability we mimicked form Aro. I'm sure you know how with the touch of his hand he can read every thought you've ever had. Well we can do that. Normally we can control it, but the first time we touch someone we experience their entire lives whether we want to or not, and unless we shield them they also see it. So I was experiencing your life as a human which you don't seem to remember and because of the similarities to my own experiences I got trapped, so when Jake touched me to break the link I lived his as well getting stuck on the point of his life when he lost Renesmee but instead of the normal distance I felt the emotions as my own which I now think is because of Jasper" she say turning to look at Jasper before asking "your ability is empathy is it not?", when he nodded she continued "because of before when I searched your minds for any aggression I picked up his abilities unknowingly. So his abilities coupled with my natural sympathy cause me to feel all of the emotions as my own. Saorise was just reacting to the threat he saw to me" she finished. Everyone looked like they needed time to process everything. The youngest female hybrid looked at her twin,

_'I think we should give them time to think and get out stuff'_ she suggested in his head, he nodded and turned to the Cullen's.

"We're going to give you some time to think on what you've learned while we get our stuff and look for a place to stay while we're here," he said, walking towards the door.

"Wait how will we contact you?" Carlisle asked.

"Just call for us in your head and we'll be there ASAP," Accalia answered before they disappeared into the forest.

 

* * *

 

They ran through the forest to the cave they had made in the mountain side. There they had left their minimal belongings, his car, her motorbike both made from scratch by them, some clothes, emergency rations and their weapons against aggressive supernaturals, his e-reader and her iPod with thousands of songs on it. After they opened the cave Accalia rushed to her bike hugging it.

"Oh baby I have missed you, don't worry mummy's here," she cooed, behind her Saorise scoffed.

"You do know it's an inanimate object right?" He checked, and her being a mature person stuck her tongue out at him, he chuckled and checked his car. Seeing the perfect opportunity for pay back she quipped, "Your just as bad as I am with your car, you just don't have the guts to say it out loud." He just shook his head not giving her the reaction she wanted, she pouted then shrugged, and got her more comfortable clothing from her bag. Changing into her home made shorts with inbuilt underwear and crop top with an inbuilt bra, both that come undone via a zipper, they were what she usually wore but this morning she accidentally grabbed the wrong clothes. She grabbed her iPod hooked up to her Bluetooth ear piece, laid on her blanket and just listened to music.

 

* * *

 

A few hours after the sun had set Accalia decided she wanted to dance. So she changed into her clubbing outfit, a black leather corset dress with a pleated mini skirt with silver highlights, accompanied by knee high leather heeled boots and a black leather jacket. She put her knife in her boot sheath and pinned her waist length dark brown hair up with two sharp silver hair sticks. She then grabbed some cash and jumped on her bike. By this time Saorise was out of his car where he had been reading.

"Just going dancing will be back before sunrise," she said as she started up her bike.

"Just be careful and let me know if you run into trouble" he cautioned.

"Sure sure," she replied with a smile then sped out, off to Port Angelus to look for a decent club.

When she got into town she closed her eyes and reached out with her senses to try and find a club. After a few moments she smelled alcohol, sweat and hormones along with club music. She headed in that direction until she found a decent club. She parked her bike and headed in. The club was average in quality but the emotions and music are what she was looking for and this place was full of both. She headed to the bar to get a better feel for the place.

An hour later after she had talked with the bar tender who was a friendly young male who happened to be gay she went out to dance. Quickly she got lost in the music just letting the beat and melody melt away her worries and remove all tension from her body.

2 hours later she decided to get a drink so she danced towards the bar. She had just sat down when the feeling a frustration and annoyance washed over her along with lust. She looked around to find the source, to see Leah, her father's beta pushed up against the wall by a tall golden male who clearly wanted more than she was willing to give. Accalia listened into Leah's thoughts to make sure she didn't want this. After confirming it was harassment she reached out to her twin.

_'Just thought I'd let you know a lion-shifter and his pride are in Port Angelus,_ ' she had smelled the distinctly feline scent from him and a few females in the club and lions were known for their golden looks.

_'Need back up or you got this covered?'_  he replied immediately.

_'Nah I got this,'_  she assured him then walked over to the couple and tapped on the guys shoulder.

"I hope you aren't harassing my girlfriend," Accalia stated calmly putting her arm around Leahs shoulder as she spoke to her mind to mind.

_'Just go with it you can yell at me later,'_  Leah relaxed and hugged Accalia's side going along with the façade.

"You don't really strike me as the type sweetheart," he answered in a deep husky voice that was supposed to be sexy. Accalia scoffed.

"Stick to your own species cat boy," he just looked at her confused and slightly shocked but hid that well. Accalia leaned towards his ear, "She's a wolf, genius," she whispered then reached down and grabbed his crotch, "leave her and me alone or I will shove this," she squeezed to make sure he knew what she meant, ignoring his gasp of pain, "so far up your ass you'll be giving yourself oral. K" she finished, then let go and patted his shoulder "good kitty," she mocked as she dragged Leah out of the club, where she found Seth and Jake staring at her bike. She let go of Leah and cleared her throat to get the boy's attention. They whipped around to look at her. She crossed her arms and spoke

"See something you like?" They looked between the bike and her their jaws dropping.

"That's yours?" Seth asked, she nodded "Built it myself from scratch," she stated proudly. She realized they should probably know if there was another shifter group close to their territory.

"Just thought you guys should know there's a pride of lion shifters in town, they're not dangerous to humans unless you count their inability to understand the word no," she informed. They looked confused.

"They're a Shifter tribe originating in Africa, their prides are made up of the alpha lion and his lionesses, the males are extremely territorial so don't hit on any golden coloured girls around here for the time being. Besides that their generally not that aggressive," she explained.


	4. Chapter 4

**Accalia P.O.V**

Accalia opened her mouth to talk to Jake when a vision flashed behind her glowing silver eyes.

_She saw her mother in a tree and a forest with soldiers. They were conversing on a target that she couldn't see but when the light hit one of their shoulders she recognized their unit insignia. Suddenly the view point of the vision shifted and she saw exactly who they were hunting though she already guessed what. It was a sandy coloured wolf from Jake's pack. She quickl_ y  _assessed the time this took place by the shadows and guessed they had 6 hours till it came true._ She snapped out of the vision and alerted Saorise.

_'Brother the Chimera are coming and I'm sending everyone to you, open and expand the cave!'_ She ordered, she felt his mental nod then focused on Jake.

"You need to order the entire pack to go to Saorise location ASAP!" She ordered heading to her bike to lead them to her beta then get her mother. She took two steps when Jake grabbed her arm.

"Why the hell should we listen to you?" He demanded, she straightened and looked him right in the eye

"You will order them to his location or you will be signing their death warrants got it" she ordered in her alpha tone, "then you will follow me and do as your told, AM I CLEAR!" she continued, she could feel his wolf try and resist her's but it was useless and he nodded eyes wide, letting go and moving to a private place to shift. Seth and Leah looked at her in shock having felt the weight of her word on their alpha.

"Shift then follow me!" she told them in the same tone. They to left to shift. A few seconds later Accalia could feel the order go out to the pack and then to the alpha of the other pack who passed it on to his. Then Jake in wolf form came back to her with Seth and Leah behind him. She nodded then got on her bike and sped away into the forest with them on her tail.

She lead them to the cave, ordering the Cullen's to meet her there on the way. When they got there she rode in and dismounted to give everyone their orders, remembering when she used to do this for the military when she was the leader of her own platoon. Thankfully everyone was there.

"Okay I'm sure your all wondering what's going on but I don't have time to explain. For now all you need to know is that you stay in this cave until I come back, you make no sound and you listen to everything Saorise says am I clear?" she states in her alpha voice that works on vampires, wolves, and humans alike. They all nodded. She allowed herself a small smile, then turned to Saorise.

"You are going to stay here and keep them safe, you can fill them in when I'm gone. I will be bring back a SP then going out to deal with them under no circumstances are you to leave them is that clear." She said

"Yes Alpha" replied Saorise, Accalia nodded then headed out.

When the cave closed behind her she closed her eyes and opened all her senses to find her mother in this rather large forest. After a few minutes she located her, the she wolf's silver eyes snapped open and she stripped her cloths and sunk them in the dirt so they couldn't be traced then shifted. Then the now russet wolf with silver tips and eyes headed off to rescue her mother.

* * *

**Saorise P.O.V**

"What the hell is going on" demanded Jake and Sam simultaneously, Saorise sighed,  _she just had to leave me with the difficult job_ he thought, as he turned to answer their question.

"The branch of the military that we worked for then escaped from has now come back to forks. Probably to find us or tracking the lion shifter pride in the area. Either way Accalia had a vision of them stalking Seth so she sent everyone here to keep them safe while she deals with them," he explained, they seemed to believe him. Then Edward asked "Who is she rescuing though?" The vampire, wolf, human hybrid smiled.

"Oh I think that would be better left as a surprise."


	5. Chapter 5

**Accalia P.O.V**

The russet she-wolf stalked through the forest, blending in perfectly apart from her silver tips and flashing eyes, in search for her mother. When she heard the sound of an accelerated heartbeat she looked up and saw Renesmee huddled in a tree only visible by her pale skin to the keen eyes of an SP (supernatural). The large K-9 barked softly to alert the hybrid in the tree to her presence. Said hybrids eyes flashed down then she smiled in relief and dropped down from her perch. She ran up to the large wolf and hugged her neck.

"Accalia," she breathed, "my baby you safe." Accalia nuzzled her back in response the crouched down so her mother could get on her back easier.

_'Hello mother, we must go, there are soldiers in the forest or will be soon'_ Accalia told her mother, Renesmee straightened then nodded and climbed on. Once she was secure the she wolf bounded off back to the cave where everyone waited.

* * *

**Jacobs P.O.V**

The inhabitants turned around in a flash to see the new arrivals as the cave opened. Jacob gasped at the likeness of his daughters wolf colouring to his own, not seeing the rider that was hidden behind the wolf's raised head. However when Edward gasped he became aware of the heartbreakingly familiar scent and sound of his imprint. Slowly the hidden rider slid off the back of the wolf. Her bronze curls reaching the back of her knees as she stood tense beside her daughter, her head reaching the wolf's shoulders, waiting for the response of her family that she hadn't seen in four years.

"Renesmee?" Jake managed to choke out unable to believe what he was seeing.

"My Jacob," she replied softly smiling slightly. He lurched forward and hugged her to his chest. His heart finally feeling complete. Then she was yanked out of his arms into the arms of her parents. He tore his eyes away from her to look at his daughter. She nodded in understanding then left closing the cave behind her.

* * *

**Accalia's P.O.V**

After the touching reunion of her mother with her family she headed out to deal with the Chimera.

She found them camped in a small clearing not far from town. She shifted back and summoned her clothes from the ground removing the dirt from them, putting them on as she changed her physical feature to a blonde bimbo she saw at the club and took her sunglasses out of her jacket pocket and got into the character of dumb blonde drunk slut. Then she stumbled into their camp. They immediately stood and aim at her. So she put her hands out and cried

"What's up dudes don't shoot it's just little old- me" she hiccupped, they relaxed and the leader came forward.

"What are you doing in the woods at night little lady" he drawled and it was all she had not to scoff.

"I was like having a blast with my – friends but - they like totally ditched – me, you guys wouldn't - be able to keep me – company in – this scary forest would you" She said pitifully hiccupping every few words and swaying slightly. They looked at each other, then at the leader and he nodded and gestured for her to come sit down. She stumbled her way to the middle where they were all in range of her mind control. The leader settled down next to her.

"You lovely – gentlemen - wouldn't by chance have something – for me to – drink would – you?" She asked, inwardly disappointed this plan worked. _Like seriously you don't let a stranger walk into your camp ever, especially during a mission. The standards must have slipped since we left_ she scoffed inwardly. The leader reached behind him and gave her a bottle of whisky. She took it with a smile on her face and eagerly took a drink but on the inside she was horrified they had alcohol and gave it to an already drunk civilian.

After a while she'd convinced them to drink with her, so they were all playing drinking games. She stood up easily, the soldiers had been drunk for a long time and were on the brink of passing out.

"You will leave tomorrow with no findings of supernatural beings and forget you ever saw me," she intoned, her fake green eyes glowing, they all nodded and she left. Once she was sure she wasn't visible she shifted back. As she did the alcohol she had consumed as well as the exhaustion of hiding her true eyes hit her all at once and she stumbled.

"It just had to be whisky they had didn't it, it couldn't of been a wine or beer, nooo sir it had to be whisky, God damn soldiers and their high tolerance," she muttered as she stumbled her way back to the cave drunk and tired. When she got there she knocked on the wall, not having the energy to open the cave herself.

It opened and she stumbled through and into her twin. He caught her looking alarmed and confused.

"Never – get into a drin-king contest – with a group – of soldiers while hiding – your eyes," she said wagging her finger at him, he nodded in understanding and laid her down next to her bike.

"Whisky like seriously they had whisky!" she cried in outrage as her brother chuckled. "They were on a mission and they had whisky," she mumbled again then the world blacked out.

* * *

**Saorise** **P.O.V**

After the silver tipped she wolf left, the rest of the Cullen's embraced his mother, while his father's pack waited till she was free to reunite with her.

A few hours later the Cullens and Jakes pack were at the back of the cave catching up with Rensemee while Sam's pack was pacing restlessly near but not quite at the front of the cave. The male hybrid was directly at the front of the cave also pacing waiting for his twin to return. He had just reached one wall of the cave and turned to pace to the other when a knock was heard on the outer wall. Eyes flashing he quickly checked that it was Accalia alone. Then opened the cave. The now human she wolf stumbled into the cave and fell into her brother. He looked down at her in alarm. There wasn't much that could cause them to stumble, though the smell of alcohol probably had something to do with it.

"Never – get into a drin-king contest – with a group – of soldiers while hiding – your eyes," the drunk hybrid hiccupped wagging her finger at him, he nodded in understanding. He picked her up in a princess hold and laid her down on the blanket next to her bike so she could sleep the worst of it off, ignoring confused stares of everyone. His sister was mumbling something about whisky and missions causing him to laugh. There was nothing funnier than the uptight, closed of alpha when she was drunk. As her breathing settled he looked up at the others.

"You guys are free to leave now the soldiers are gone." He said. The Uley pack nodded and headed off. Jakes pack and the Cullens stayed.

"What's wrong with her?" Carlisle asked. Saorise snickered stroking her hair as she tensed from a nightmare to calm her.

"She's drunk and exhausted," he replied

"Drunk?" The Cullens repeated

"Again?" Renseeme muttered simultaneously and they all turned to her in confusion but her son answered before she could.

"Yes, though it is really difficult for us to get drunk it is possible." Carlisle looked back at him in fascination and look all of the hybrids had seen in the military scientists, they were generally followed by painful and cruel tests. Saorise tensed and was on his feet in front of Accalia in a defensive stance before his mother could reassure him. Shocked everyone but Renesmee took a step back. His mother got between them.

"It's okay baby he didn't mean it like that he's just curious," she tried to reassure him, he wouldn't budge.

"So were they!" He spat. Carlisle realized where he went wrong and carefully stepped forward.

"I'm sorry Saorise I never meant to scare you. I won't harm you or your sister in anyway. I won't do any tests or experiments on either of you," he said sincerely "unless you give your consent first," he added as an afterthought. Saorise was still unconvinced but after a look in the doctors mind he relaxed.

Jake cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"So this is where you two are staying?" He asked his son looking around. Saorise cautiously nodded.

"You could always stay with us," Edward offered.

"Thanks but nah Accalia can't sleep around vampires," the male hybrid replied, "we can visit during the day but vampires make her nervous." They nodded slightly down and headed off. Renesmee hung back a little to hug her son then left with the others. Accalia whimpered a little in her sleep and Saorise went back to her side, and resumed stroking her hair and she calmed down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love a comments so if you want faster uploads comment and i'll be inspired


	6. Chapter 6

**Accalia's P.O.V**

The she wolf woke to a throbbing pain in her head and groaned. Distantly she heard the laughter of her twin.

"Morning sunshine, how's your head?" he asked cheerfully, she growled as she attempted to sit up, regretting that decision when her head felt like it was about to split in two and the nausea made itself known. Quickly she created a hole in the dirt beside her and threw up all of the alcohol she had consumed along with any food she'd eaten that day. Her brother rushed to her side and held her hair back with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. After a few minutes she finished and closed the hole to get rid of the smell, she rolled back into her brothers arms nuzzling his chest. She felt his chuckle and moaned again.

"I'll never get over the fact that drunk or hungover your clingy as hell but sober you can't stand being touched." She glared at him, he just smiled in response, then patted her back softly.

"Come on cuddles, Renesmee wants us to hang with the family and get to know them better," he informed her cheerfully. She groaned again and got up slowly walking to her clothes bag. Putting on some black stretch jeans and one of her brothers hoodies that she stole with some fur lined combat boots. Then jumped on her brothers back. She nuzzled his neck inhaling his comforting scent as he headed to the Cullen's mansion.

* * *

**Saorise P.O.V**

When they got to the Cullen's house he saw Renesmee and Jake in his wolf form lying in the grass enjoying the sun and each other's company. Saorise called a greeting to his parents as he carefully put his sister on her feet. His parents looked over at him. Jake looking confused at the behaviour of Accalia especially when she ran to Renesmee's side and cuddled into both of them.

Saorise chuckled smiling, "She's hungover, just go with it."

"Carlisle wanted to talk to you," Renesmee told him without looking up from where she was stroking her daughters hair. The male hybrid nodded and headed into the house where he could hear Carlisle was reading. Anticipating Accalia's reaction when she sobered up.

He walked up the stair offering a greeting to everyone he passed. When he made it to the room Carlisle was in he knocked even though it was open. Carlisle looked up and smiled.

"Hello Saorise, I was wondering if you could tell me more about you and your sister from a doctor's point of view, you don't have to answer anything you don't feel comfortable with and I won't touch you. I was just curious." He explained, the hybrid nodded and sat in the chair in front of Carlisle's desk.

"So what do you want to know?" Saorise asked.

"Well to start with how did Accalia get drunk?" the doctor asked. Now if it was Accalia answering she would have said 'I drank alcohol' like the smart ass she is but Saorise was less sarcastic in his answer.

"Well it was a combination of things. She had changed her appearance so any alcohol she consumed would have had no effect until she was back to her true form where it would hit her in one go which would have been fine and just made her slightly tipsy however because she was hiding her eye colour, which is exhausting for us, her alcohol tolerance was way down and she was exhausted so when she regained her true form it all stacked up causing her to get drunk."

"How does being drunk affect her?"

"Well once she gets rid of the alcohol via vomiting she has a headache and fatigue but that's it physically, of course emotionally she gets clingy and cuddly just don't tell her that when she's sober or she'll make you regret it." Saorise informed him snickering slightly. The doctor nodded chuckling slightly and continued with the questioning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Accalia's P.O.V**

_It was night time, cries and screams for help disturbing the otherwise silent city. In a dark alley a large man was attempting to rape a young girl as she struggled in vein she was too weak to get away, they were both unaware of the predator watching them from the shadows. Her head cocked sideways as she assessed the rapists strategy, her blood red eyes glowing with bloodlust as the rapist scratched the girl trying to restrain her. The predator then decided it was time to deal with her prey and descended on the pair, still hidden in the shadows. She ripped her prey off his victim and threw him into the wall behind her. She turned to the young girl._

_"You will leave here believing he only tried to mug you. You will decide to make sure you are never a victim again and forget you saw me. Now go!" The predator ordered then turned to deal with her prey which was now picking itself off the ground._

_"Now you will you be a man and fight or will you run like the coward you are?" She demanded, the rapist looked in her eyes and shook with fear._

_"You-you-you're a monster a demon!" He cried in fear and then ran as fast as he could. She just scoffed and within seconds was in front of him. She grabbed him by the throat and tossed him at the wall again. Then lunged at his throat ripping it open with her teeth and drained his blood to the point of death. Then to cover her tracks she slashed his throat completely taking the skin off. She then turned and walked out of the alley and in the light of the street light you could see the blood dripping down her now clearly visible face._

"NOOO!" Accalia cried jumping up from where she had been lying with her parents. She looked around wildly.

* * *

**Saorise P.O.V**

Saorise hearing her scream was in the meadow in a flash. He looked around for a threat. When her saw nothing he grabbed his sister by the shoulders to get her attention.

"What is wrong?"

"What colour are my eyes?" He looked at her confused and she repeated the question.

"Brown your eyes are brown," he answered and she visibly relaxed, sagging into him. He wrapped his arms around rubbing her back reassuringly as she calmed down from whatever had scared her. He looked over her shoulder to his mother silently asking if she knew what happened but she shook her head and he nodded and resolved to ask Accalia later. He then looked at his mother properly.

_'When was the last time you hunted?'_ He asked mind to mind.

_'Not since the last time we both went'_ she replied, he frowned that was over three weeks ago.

_'You need to hunt'_  he replied with no room for arguing. He alerted her parents since he had hunted recently and needed to stay with his sister. Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice came out moments later.

"Hey Renessme do you want to join us for a hunting trip?" As soon as Edward said hunting Saorise felt his twin stiffen. Renesmee nodded and both she and Jake stood up and headed out with the Cullens. Accalia relaxed as soon as they left hearing range and stepped away from her brother.

"You ok?" He asked, she looked up at him putting her hand on his cheek. Eyes flashing she showed him her vision.

"You ok?" He asked again warily after he'd seen it. She nodded but he didn't believe her. Sensing this she assured him she was fine.

"So how was your talk with the doctor?" she asked changing the subject. He noticed but let it slip and filled her in on what he and their great grandfather had talked about.

"I'm going to go for a ride," she said after he finished.

"Why" he asked, wary of her reaction to her vision.

"Cause I haven't ridden my baby in ages," the she wolf replied innocently. He shook his head.

"Nope you just went for a ride when you went dancing," He reminded her seeing through her act.

"Look I want to go for a joy ride dude you need to relax," she said getting annoyed at his overprotective nature.

"Oh that's rich coming from you Miss I'm the squad alpha everyone must do as I say," he retorted, she huffed and walked off.

"Accalia don't do anything stupid," her twin pleaded grabbing her arm.

"Sure sure," the brunette replied without looking back and ran off too fast for the eye to see.

He sighed in frustration, running his hand through his hair. He knew what she was going to do and he didn't like it but knew there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Damn you, you selfless bitch!" he growled under his breath.


	8. Chapter 8

**Accalia's P.O.V**

The she wolf ran through the forest, her destination the cave. When she got there she opened it and grabbed her dance clothes quickly changing into them, she ran back out and headed to the club she had visited the night before.

When she got their she immediately went to the bar and ordered a bottle of vodka. Then proceeded to down it in one go. The bartender looked concerned when she asked for another one, but complied none the less. For two hours she continued to drink vodka by the bottle. When she felt herself getting drunk she stood up wobbling slightly, threw the cash on the table and left. The now drunk she wolf then headed to First Beach. Upon arriving there she summoned a large block of steel which she then punched and kicked the shit out of. For a few hours this went on. Her hand covered in blood where the skin had split then healed. Pausing for a moment when she felt herself sobering and the headache kicking in she threw up. Now with her head pounding she put the dented steel block back and just created sand dummies to demolish. Unaware of the audience she had gathered.

* * *

**Seth P.O.V**

He stood watching his alpha's daughter for a while as she punished herself. When she threw up he alerted her brother in case something was wrong. When the male hybrid arrived he assessed the situation then sighed angrily, he turned to the sandy wolf.

"It's fine she's just punishing herself for something she saw in a vision. She'll be fine with time."

"Why would she punish herself for something she hasn't even done yet?" The young wolf question tilting his head in confusion.

"Well during the vision she felt what her future-self felt and cause that's just how she is. Always thinking she's a monster and trying desperately to do the right thing, I can't blame her really. It was drilled into our heads at Chimera that we were abominations, monsters that deserved to be killed, something happened and she started to believe it." Saorise explained, turning to head back to the Cullen's.

"Oh do me a favor and once she calms down, do something with her to distract her, something normal," he asked over his shoulder then disappeared into the forest.

Seth went back to watching her while he thought of something normal he could distract her with.

A few hours later and Accalia was lying in the sand looking up at the sky still covered in blood. Seth had the perfect idea for what they could do that was normal and distracting. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Embry, he filled him in on his plan, then with that done he walked down and sat next to the blood-covered she wolf on the beach. They sat there in comfortable silence.

"How much did you see" Accalia asked after a few minutes. Seth shrugged

"Enough," he replied and they lapsed back into silence Accalia washing the blood away when the smell started bothering her.

"Hey did you wanna hang out with me and Embry for a while" he asked casually.

She thought about it then nodded standing up.

"Lead the way," he smiled, standing as well then showed her to his house.

When they got there Embry was setting up the PS4.

"Hey bro" Seth called as they walked in. Embry nodded.

"So what are we doing boys?" asked the she wolf as she sat on the couch that was across from the 52 inch flat screen TV.

"Well there's a level I have to pass in Need for Speed that keeps kicking my ass that I wanted Embry to try then we could go multiplayer on GT if you want?" suggested Seth. They nodded and Need for Speed was put in.

* * *

"NOO come on!" cried Embry, as he failed the level again for the tenth time.

"I'll could give it a go it you want?" Suggested Accalia, they looked at her skeptically

"Have you ever played this kind of game before?" Asked Seth.

"well no but if you tell me the controls I'm sure I could learn." Seth looked at Embry and both wolves shrugged. Embry handed her the controller and told her all of the controls then showed her how to play the games and she was off. Her first two runs were terrible as she got comfortable with the controls. She could feel the smugness radiating from the boys.

"You sure you don't wanna just play GT it would be a lot easier," quipped Embry. She just smiled slyly and restarted the mission. She paused the game and decided to play with them a bit.

"Okay guys how much are you willing to bet that I pass the round with flying colours?" She proposed mischievously. Seth looked wary while Embry scoffed

"Ten dollars says you crash and burn like your other times."

"I will take that bet, what about you Seth you willing to bet against me?" She laughed, Seth shook his head waiting to see how this played out.

"Smart man." she grinned then started the level.

"Holy Shit!" gasped Embry as she blew through the course. She turned to Embry and smirked.

"Pay up," she quipped holding her hand out. He wordlessly handed he the money. Seth leaned back shocked.

* * *

**Accalia P.O.V**

_A large snow leopard was stalking through the forests of Canada hunting a herd of deer when she caught the scent of a group of vampires. She stopped and sniffed around to find where the horrid scent originated from. When the she-cat found the direction he following it back to its origin. Somewhere else in the city an army of newborns was gathering. The leader a tall young man with short blonde and gold eyes was looking over his platoon of vampires with glee. The moon came out from behind the clouds, shining through the window lighting up the badge on the golden eyed vampire. Back in the forest the snow leopard shifted back to her human form her thick black hair moving with the wind. The young woman quickly shrugged on her clothes and shook loosening her body in preparation for the upcoming confrontation. She took a deep breath and approached the rundown house where she could sense the vampires hiding. She was unaware that she was walking into a trap. As soon as she stepped through the door she was knocked unconscious._

The she-wolf came out of the vision with a gasp. She jumped up startling her companions who looked at her in confusion.

"Acc-" Seth started but she held her hand out to stop him.

' _Brother you need to go to Canada now. Snowfire is about to walk into a trap. She's in the forest near the border. Hurry.'_ When she felt his mental nod she focused back on her surroundings. "Seth you and Embry need to alert the rest of the packs and tell them to meet at the Cullen's ASAP." She ordered and she headed out the door. Seth grabbed her arm, turning her to look at him. She looked him in the eye prepared to alpha order him when suddenly the world around her disappeared, the only thing she could see was Seth, she felt the bond begin, and quickly slammed her shields up preventing it. She shook her head to clear it and looked back again. Seth none the wiser.

"Now Seth!" she ordered again and he was powerless the resist the alpha tone. He nodded and they all walked out the door.

* * *

When everyone was in the meadow outside the Cullen's, the packs in their wolf forms, she filled them in on what was about to go down.

"Time is short so I'm going to be blunt. There is an army of newborns in Canada that are preparing to come here. They are lead by a vampire with a major God complex and the ability to control your mind. He is dangerous and single minded and goes by the name Psych. I am his target, and no I cannot go out and meet him he would just come here to spite me. Any urgent questions?" She asked looking at the tense faces in front of her. When no one spoke she continued.

"Since I have no idea how you fight I need to demonstrate so I can coordinate. So on at a time I want you to show me. Jacob your first," she stated getting into position. Jake warily padded out to face her.

"Ok attack me!" she ordered. He didn't move.

"Come on attack me!" She repeated impatiently. He remained still. She sighed and attacked him. Unprepared for the attack he instinctively defended himself but still held back from hurting her. The ex-platoon alpha growled and backed off. Closing her eyes, she looked inside herself to the part she kept buried deep and locked up. Taking a deep breath and unlocked it then shoved it out of her body. When she opened her eyes, she gasped. Standing in front of her was her vampire-self. The height, body structure and hair colour were the only similarities. The vampire had snow white skin and blood red eyes. The she-wolf turned to the others.

"Since you won't fight me, you will fight her. She is a ruthless soldier trained to kill without remorse operating only on base instinct like newborns do," she explained then turned to Jacob.

"Fight" she commanded, the vampire turned its head to Jake and launched at him. The fight began. As they fought Accalia emotionally distanced her-self and assessed her father's fighting style. He was good but he was out matched as the vampire had been trained to fight werewolves. Just as the vampire went in for the killing blow Accalia called out "STOP!" and the vampire froze. Jake got up from where he had been pinned and walked back over to Renesmee where he had been originally. Accalia nodded at him the called out the next fighter, once again stopping before the killing blow. This went on until the wolves were finished and the Cullens were up.

"Esme!" The golden eyed vampire stepped forward tentatively.

"Fight!" The red eyed soldier launched forward, Esme tried to defend but soon was beaten.

"Stop!" Like every other time the killer froze.

"Esme," called Accalia as Esme walked back to Carlisle's side, "come stand over here please." Esme nodded and went to stand next to her great granddaughter.

"Alice!" The pixie stepped forward and the fight began and ended quickly. She was also asked to stand with the she-wolf.

"Rosalie!" The golden-haired vampire fared better and was not asked to come over.

"Carlisle" The doctor fared much the same as Rose.

"Emmett!"

"Jasper!" The empath lasted the longest so far.

"Bella" She lasted about the same as Rose.

"Edward" He fought well but lost quicker then Jasper.

"Edward, you also need to come here," stated his granddaughter.

The she-wolf turned to face those not standing with her.

"You all did well now I want you to go again." She then turned to her vampire self. "Don't hold back but stop at the killing blow." Then she started them again. As the others started she turned to those beside her.

"Ok Esme you need to stop holding back and fight. These newborns aren't in their own mind they will not hesitate to kill, so you mustn't either ok." When Esme nodded she sent her to the others.

"Ok Edward and Alice, you need to stop relying so heavily on your extra abilities because there not always going to work. Alice, you only see humans and vampires, there are dozens of shifters out there that you can't see. You can't always rely on it, and Edward there are other Shields your mind reading won't always work you need to learn to fight without it." When the nodded she sent them to the others. As training continued she gave tips and corrected their techniques.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter gets dark, if you dont want to read it just skip everything betweeen *** you wont miss much.

**Saorise's P.O.V**

**A Day Later**

Standing in the forest on the border of Canada and Forks searching for Snowfire, eyes flashing gold Saorise set off to her location, she was laying in leopard form cleaning her fur by a creak when he found her the remains of a deer beside her. As he came into hearing range she looked up, inclining her head in respect as he used to be her Platoon Beta, and was still her Pack Beta.

_'What's up PB Gamma?'_ She asked using his old moniker from Chimaera.

_'Accalia saw a vision of you in trouble and sent me to get fetch you and bring you back, Psych is creating an army and she could use our help,'_

_'Sure I'd love some revenge against that bastard, you guys gettin' visons now when'd that happen'_

_'Met our mothers family and our great aunt can see the future'_ she nodded in understanding then stood up.

_'Can we pick my stuff up or are we needed ASAP'_ he shook his head and gestured for her to lead the way. Running at just below blur speed they reached her cabin on the edge of a town that night. Deciding to stay the night and start moving her stuff the next day.

* * *

**Accalia's P.O.V**

**A day after the training**

By the end of the day there was much improvement form everyone and Alice and Edward were much better at fighting without their powers. Saorise had sent word in the morning that unfortunately they would be delayed because Snowfire's daughter was in some trouble but they would be back in couple days, 5 at most. Accalia hoped they wouldn't be too long because her latest vision showing the army coming in two. She should've known fate was never on her side.

* * *

**2 days later**

Accalia was overseeing a training session when she felt Psych's mental presence, cursing she warned the group, just as the army of about thirty newborns and twenty assorted shifters, 51 in total including Psych, the only positive of this situation was that they were practising in the clearing were the previous newborn battle had occurred so there was no chance of civilian casualties.

"Well well Platoon Alpha Bitch quite an army you have there, the question is, will they be enough," Psych drawled as he looked over the group, eyes stopping on Carlisle as he noticed the similarities between the two of then, blonde, pale, golden eyes and similar height. Her parent's growled at the use of Bitch but Accalia was unmoved.

"Oh looky here Bitch did you miss me so much you found a look a like, I'm touched really, I knew you couldn't resist me," he quipped clutching at his heart with fake sincerity. She couldn't hold back the snarl of disgust. He smirked.

"Let's see if he can fight like me shall we." With that his army advanced with Accalia's group meeting them in the middle and the battle started. Accalia hung back as she notified her Beta,

_'ETA four hours, stall him for as long as possible,'_ he replied

_'I'll try.'_

_'DO NOT confront him Accalia I mean it'_

_'Sure sure'_ she answered before she shut him out and headed to where her father was in a melee with a newborn and lioness combo. She shucked her clothing sinking it into the ground as she shifted on the fly descending on top of the lioness, they felt each other out for a minute or so before Accalia managed to turn the lioness around so Jake could sneak up behind her, after she was incapacitated they moved on.

This continued for an hour before a shielded newborn managed to get the drop on Accalia as she was assisting Seth and Leah. The newborn got his arms around her and squeeze. Her whimper could barely be heard over the breaking of all the bones in her torso. Instinct kicked in and he burst into flames along with every hostile non familiar vampire in the clearing. She whimper again as she hit the ground still in wolf form.

"Awe Accalia I knew you loved me," he gushed as he moved closer. Her parent's moved to intercept him but she forced them away with the shield she mimicked from the Volturi.

She closed her eyes and tried to push through the pain shifting back to human form. Gritting her teeth she, eyes flashing she manipulated her body into an upright position.

***

"Awe Accalia your so beautiful when your in pain," Psych cooed as he crouched down in front of her. Everyone was growling as he reached out to stroke her cheek, she just glared at him not giving him the reaction he wanted, as he hand ventured down to her chest as he mumble almost as if in awe of her beauty. He focus on the various silver scars on her chest and neck and he reminisced on how he put them their. Leaning forward to kiss a few. Then he seemed to remember himself and with drew his hand.

***

"Now look what you did, you distracted me," he tsked disapprovingly but he patted her cheek reassuringly, "but that's not you fault you just cant help it, anyway, where is that brother of yours?" She growled baring her teeth at the mention of her brother, he smiled wickedly and she with held a shiver,

"There she is my favourite bitch baring her teeth," he chuckled,

"You know I was supposed to bring you back to base but freedom looks good on you and I happen to like being out here. Maybe I'll just kill your brother and keep you with me. I mean no one would have to know." He pondered, as he took hold of her jaw, and brought it up to his, close enough that they were breathing the same air. She sighed in relief and smiled.

"You would like that wouldnt you," he smiled back.

Eyes sparkling she leaned forward,

"You really have to stop monologuing you make it too easy to beat you," she whispered in his ear. He pushed her back angry but she just smiled then eyes flashing locked him in her gaze.

"You forget you were ever in Washington and continue you search in Africa where we're probably hiding in the slums." She ordered compelling him. He nodded and repeated what he said as if it was his idea then dropped her and left. She kept watching him from her slumped position till he left sensory ranged then collapsed and passed out.

* * *

**Jacob P.O.V**

Everyone was vibrating with rage as that creep felt up Accalia trying in vain to separate them but some invisible force wouldn't let them any closer then 3 metres, that is until she orders him to Africa and collapses unconscious, then Jake fell forward slightly as the force let up and he was able to rush to his daughters side. He caught the jacket that Renesme threw at him and used it carefully cover her up, as he cradled her in his arms feeling for a pulse. Once he found it he relaxed slightly, then looked up at Carlise,

"She wont let us near your going to have to carry her to the house, I have something that should help with the pain while she heals." Jake nodded and carefully picked her up then led the way back to the Cullen house.


	10. Chapter 10

**Accalia's P.O.V**

She was in and out of consciousness not sure what was real and what was a dream, pain was the only certainty. She'd open her and see Psych torturing her one minutes then she'd open them again and he was being kind. She couldn't tell if he was playing with her. She'd try to escape but more vampires would hold her down, she couldn't use her power's because of the drug they kept pumping into her. All she could was lay there and feel as here bones healed wrong powerless to do anything against it. The vampires working on her seemed to realize her bones were healing wrong cause they started rebreaking them. Accalia's couldn't help but scream and flinch away from the cold fingers and pressure. They had just finished resetting her rib cage when she heard a loud crash and felt her twin reach out.

* * *

**Saorise's P.O.V**

He could feel her destress a hour out and heard her screams as he came into the clearing outside the Cullen house. Signalling for Snowfire to follow him his rushed in to see who had attacked the house. Only to find his sister on a hospital table and IV going into her arms and Carlisle breaking her bones, Edward and Emmett holding her down as she flinched away from their hands.

He saw red flung them away form his sister sending a quick command for Snowfire to keep them away as he rushed to Accalia's side. Ripping the IV out he channelled some heat into his hand so they weren't so cold, he laid his hands on her torso to assess the damage, then sent a rush of power into her to move all her bones into the correct position and fed some of his energy into her to accelerate the healing process, and burn all the drugs out of her system. Once that was done he slumped then ordered Snowfire to take Accalia back to their cave for some rest.

Then rage simmering he turned to face the Cullen's who had all shown up because of the commotion. His parents where noticeably absent.

* * *

**Accalia's P.O.V**

**A few hours later**

This time when she woke up she was warm and comfortable, the pain a distant memory. She felt fur and the distinct vibration of purring, she wasn't sure how but she was too comfortable and decided she could worry about it later, and curled up to the purring warmth.

After ten minutes or so of this her brain was working enough that she remembered what happened. Opening her eyes she shot up, causing her to sway slightly because of the head rush.

_'Wow there PA slow down you took a real beating,'_ came a soft voice in her head causing her to flinch slightly. She turned to her side opening her eyes slowly, to see a large Snow Leopard curled up next to her.

"Snowfire, is that you?" She asked shocked, the leopard nodded, Accalia grinned and hugged her best friend.

"How are you? I haven't seem you in ages."

' _Since the break out yeah."_

They spent hours catching up and completely ignoring the elephant in the room.

That was how Saorise found them, curled up together both in animal form chatting about nonsensical things just enjoying each others company.

"Accalia you good?" She nodded and flicked her tail, telling him to join them, he smiled but acquiesced laying in between them.

* * *

**The next day**

Accalia was curled up around her sleeping brother and pack mate when she heard someone knock on the outer wall of their cave. Lifting her head she carefully disentangled her self from the pack pile and eyes flashing checked who was outside. Finding her Mother and Father outside shifted to human for the first time since her brother saved her. Pulling on her underwear, stretch skinny jeans and her twins hoodie she opened the cave to greet them warily.

When the cave opened they cautiously stepped in, not surprised in the least when it closed behind them and appraised their daughter.

Accalia watched them for a second before she raised her eyebrow questioningly and broke the tense silence. Renesme walked towards her at human speed arms open and hugged her daughter tightly. Jacob a step behind her. Renesme seemed to notice him standing their unsure or what he should do and made the decision for him. Reaching out and pulling him into the group hug. After a minute of so her mother let go and looked at her sternly,

"Never do that again, cub you scared the life out of me." Accalia just grinned,

"Sure sure, Anyway how are the bloodsuckers recovering from Sparkles scolding?"

"I heard that, Furball," came the sleepy reply from the pack pile, Accalia turned around and stuck her tongue out at him, while their mother just shook her head with fond exasperation. Jacob looked startled at the familiar wording and tone as well as her blasé way of referring to what happened to her. Renesme however seemed to be expecting it and shrugged,

"They'll get over it. What are you guy's planning on doing?" Accalia shrugged,

"Now that Snowfire's here maybe a gig, maybe race later, hunting would also be good. Mainly just chill wait for the next agent to come looking," she paused turning to her father, "that is unless you want us to leave, you were at the battle, it's probably not going to be the last. The Chimaera are going to be looking for us we were their greatest asset. We'll try to avoid casualties but they happen in war so we would understand if you want us to leave. You have Renesme back they wont care about her, we can look after ourselves so don't feel to have any obligation you barely know us. This was only supposed to be a meeting point so we can easily move on and spare you the trouble," she addressed Jacob with a tone of serios nonchalance as if she didn't care either way and just waited for his answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think he'll say   
> I love to hear your opinions


	11. Chapter 11

**Accalia's** **POV**

She stared at him unflinching as he pondered his decision. Knowing she had put him on the spot for such a big decision.

"You don't have to tell us now but when you make your choice let us know. If you let us stay know that at any time you can make us leave and by nightfall we'll be gone." With that said she relaxed. 

"Now if you want you can meet my best friend and pack member." She tossed the words over her shoulder as she returned to the pack pile. He and Renesmee followed.  Her mother had already briefly met Snowfire during the break out so she just nodded her head in greeting as she curled up next to her son. Jacob on the other hand appraised her, while she did the same mutually they came to a decision and nodded respectfully as he shucked his shorts and shifted, now in wolf form he curled around Renesmee and his children. 

After a few hours of bonding Accalia couldn’t stand being inactive any longer and declared she was going to a club dancing if anyone wanted to join her. Unsurprisingly Snowfire did so once they were dressed, Snowfire in a boob tube and mini skirt, Accalia in an electric blue leather corset dress and black stockings with her leather jacket and boots. They mounted Accalia's bike and rode to the club. Fully aware of Jacob sending Seth and Embry to watch them. 

Four hours of dancing and drinking later Accalia had managed to convince the manager to let their band play a couple of gigs in the future as live entertainment. After sealing the deal they were about to leave when they got interrupted by the visiting lion, his brother by the family scent, and a few of their male clan members by the formation.  

"Now now ladies the night it young no need to leave yet, why don't you dance with us for a while?' Drawled the brother of the lion Accalia had met earlier. Ready to call it a night Accalia shook her head but indicated that Snowfire could have fun and moved to walk around them, only to be halted by a hand grabbing her arm. Turning she looked at the hand on her arm then glared at person it belonged to, the message in her eyes crystal clear, ‘Let go of me or lose it.’ Unsurprisingly he released her. 

“Don’t be like that pet, we only want to dance.” She turned her gaze to the speaker and took a deliberate step away from them, feeling Seth and Embry come up behind her though they didn’t intervene yet. 

“Any of you touches me again and you won’t be dancing with anyone,” she growled knowing exactly what he meant by ‘dance’, she wasn’t interested. 

“Okay guys either break it up or take it outside!” called the bartender seeing the fight brewing. Spinning on her heel Accalia walked out the door, Seth, Embry Snowfire and the lion’s following swiftly. Once the last lion cleared the door Accalia and her group spun to face them. 

“You know I heard you guys had trouble understanding the word ‘No’ but this is ridiculous, how many times can you be rejected before you pride can’t take it anymore?” Snowfire snorted at the unintentional pun.

“I mean really boy’s your outnumber and definitely outmatched. Just walk away now while all you parts are still intact,” she warned giving them one last chance. 

“You know I’m hearing lots of talk but not much action, you’re just a mouthing bitch who needs a real man to set her straight.” The lion she in counted earlier winced slightly, remembering exactly how much action she was willing to do. Shaking her head she took a step back turning slightly, when his brother lunged for her. Like a spark hitting paper battle commenced. Snowfire taking the boy who grabbed her Alpha earlier while Seth and Embry kept the rest of the clan members out of the fight. They both knew first-hand how well Accalia could fight so they didn’t bother getting her way but they may as well keep in fair. 

The fight ended quickly, Snowfire standing over her guy’s unconscious body while Accalia had hers on the ground incapacitated by a kick to the family jewels and a firm hand on the nap of his neck, forcibly relaxing all the muscles in his body. 

“If I ever hear of you refusing to take no for an answer I’ll hunt down your clan and neuter you in front of your pride and tell everyone you got taken down by a girl with 2 blows. Got it?” she growled in his ear, when he didn’t reply she dropped him and stepped down on his nuts with her heel. 

“Got it?” 

“Yes! YES!” he whimpered. She nodded and removed her foot. 

“There we go, that wasn’t so hard was it. Now scram!” All the lions fled after collecting their fallen comrades. After the Lion's had left ear shot the she-wolf turned to her father’s pack members. 

"Well boys was that enough excitement for one night or would you like to join us on a hunting trip?" They looked between themselves before nodding. Smiling like she expected it, she mounted her bike, Snowfire getting on behind her. 

"Just let me drop this off and Shift then you guys can show us the best hunting spots." With that she drove off the boy's going somewhere to shift then following. 

* * *

 

The next day when Snowfire, Saorise and Accalia were playing in the woods Sam and Jacob came by in Wolf form. Because they were split up the Alpha's came across Snowfire first. She had be hiding up in a tree when they came past. Dropping down in front of them she inquired why they were there. After and brief introduction between the snow leopard and black wolf, Snowfire sent up a small ball of flame signalling a pausing in the game. Seconds later Saorise and the she-wolf came from different directions, both alert but not glowing. Flicking her tail the leopard indicated that the Alphas had something to say. Understanding this was a formal occasion Accalia stepped forward, Saorise a step behind on her right as Beta, Snowfire a step behind Saorise on her left as a pack member. Jacob and Sam stood level, recognising the equal rank before Jacob stepped forward as Chief of the area.

“On behalf of the Quileute tribe we Alpha Jacob Black and Alpha Sam Uley accept you request and allow you to stay in our territory. In any situation regarding the military organisation Chimaera we will obeyed by your judgement and expertise. Any new pack members must be introduced as non-hostile.” Accalia dipped her head respectfully one alpha to another before replying.

“I Alpha Accalia Black accept your conditions on behalf of the Every Shade Of Grey pack.” 

Now the formal part was over the male hybrid and Snow leopard stepped forward to stand level with their alpha as the black wolf left after one final respectful nod. Jacob stepped forward nuzzling his children before following the other wolf, letting the remaining three return to their game. 

* * *

 

**Saorise** **POV**

**A few days later**

_This is going to be a long night,_  the hybrid thought to himself as his sister threw back her first of many vodka shots. They had just finished their first gig at the bar and the she-wolf and she-cat were now celebrating by drinking the other bar patrons under the table. He had nothing against them drinking, in fact he liked how relaxed she got, however, he did not like the throngs of men he had to keep away from them both. A few hours in Seth and Embry walked in the bar. They obviously weren’t expecting to see us here, if the look on their faces were anything to go by. Slowly they made their way through the crowd to where the male hybrid was sitting next to his sister who was currently racing with another shifter to see who could finish a pint of whiskey first. Luckily their metabolism meant it the alcohol wouldn’t cause long term damage or they’d both be dead on the floor by now. Seth raised his eyebrows at Saorise questioningly, probably remembering the last time she got drunk, but her twin just shook his head shrugging. She was just letting loose and having fun. 

She finished the pint first, slamming it down on the table, glancing up to spot the other shifters.

“Seth! Embry! Come join us, help me prove to this birdy that wolves can hold their drink better!” They glanced at her competitor, re-assessing him, only their group knew she was referring to the animal they shifted to, everyone else would disregard it as the rambles of a drunk. Glancing between themselves they shrugged joining in,

“If Jake yells at us we’re blaming you!” she just shrugged, not worried in the slightest. 

Soon however it became clear that Accalia was the only one who could stand the frankly frightening amount of alcohol they were consuming. Snowfire had backed off a while ago, watching with the vampire hybrid so she was capable fulfilling the she-wolf’s request, when the boys gave up and Accalia wanted to dance. As the girls went to dance the wolves fell into the chairs either side of Saorise with none of their usual grace, 

“OH GOD how does she do that?” moaned Embry as he laid his head on the bar. Smiling ruefully, the hybrid shook his head with fond exasperation. 

“Practice.”

* * *

 

**Seth POV**

Seth who was fairing slightly better watched her with awe as she danced with only no grace than usual, before turning to her brother, glancing pointedly at the sprite he was drinking. 

“Why aren’t you drinking like her?” 

“She wanted to race later and one of us should be sober enough to do damage control.” 

“Race?” 

“Yeah we race around the streets in the others chosen ride to see who can get the chosen destination first.” Seth looked at the hybrid shocked, 

“You’re telling me she able to drive after this?” the hybrid just smirked nodding, before turning to his sister as she made her way through the crowd. When she reached them she rested her chin on Seth’s shoulder looking at her brother with glazed eyes, 

“Hey bro, guess what?” she giggled, leaning more fully on Seth, who looked very confused. The female generally despised contact of any kind with anyone but her brother and here she was draped all over him. 

“I’m high as a kite, I think someone slipped me something,” then, eyes widening she frowned as if something had just occurred to her, “I don’t think the race would be a good idea now,” she added pouting. 

Seth felt anger build up in him at the prospect of someone drugging her before he caught sight of her pout, yes pout. She looked so upset at the thought of not being able to race, and her pout was downright adorable especially when she added puppy eyes, it took all he had not to pull her into his arms and hug her, the need to make her feel better was shocking. He’d never felt that for anyone before.

Her brother, who wasn’t dealing with the sudden flood of new emotions just smiled at her fondly,

“That’s just too bad, do you know what it was?” She shook her head, her pout increasing. He nodded before closing his brown eyes, a slight glow coming from behind his eyelids visible only to shifters. After a few seconds he open his brown eyes again,

“They’re dealt with, let’s get out of here, you can race me back to the cave as a wolf if you still wanna race.” She perked up so quickly she should have gotten whip lash, happily trotting out of the bar, the rest of their group following after. 

* * *

 

**Saorise** **POV**

As Accalia walked off to go shift, Saorise turned to his father’s pack members,

“You guys alright to get home by yourself or do you wanna go with Snowfire in my car?” They thought about it for a minute, probably assessing how drunk they are before turning to the she-cat, she nodded and held her hand out for her beta’s keys, gesturing for the boys to follow her, as they hybrid turned to catch up to his sister. 

Thanks to his smaller form and sober state he beat her home and had her bed ready for her to sleep off the alcohol when she got back.

* * *

 

The next morning the twins were at Jake’s pack’s house, where Accalia was sitting in the attic window seat waiting out her hangover, watching the heavy rain. 

It was just past noon when there was a sudden flood of fear coming from the attack followed by Accalia’s thoughts screaming, 

_I’m_ _gonna_ _die! I’m_ _gonna_ _die!_ _Saorise_ _HELP!_

The male hybrid rushed upstairs, Seth and their father right behind him. When he opened the attic door and saw his sister he cursed. Stepping inside and stopping the other wolves before the rushed over to her he assessed the situation. 

The she-wolf was fighting of a panic attack as she stared frozen at the two rather large spiders on her shoulder and stomach. 

“Okay Jake I’m gonna need you to calm the pack down and check if there are any more arachnids in the house and get rid of them, Seth when I get them off her I need you to take her to the beach, she’ll be having a panic attack so be careful. Got it.” Once he had their affirmatives he slowly crept forward and very carefully picked up both spiders turning his back on Accalia as she fled into Seth’s arms as he helped her outside. Following after them once she was clear the male hybrid set the spiders outside and helped Jake check for anymore. 

Once that was done he sat the pack down so he could talk about what happened. 

“Okay your probably wondering what that was about. Accalia is seriously arachnophobic, so never and I mean NEVER mention or have, arachnids, spiders especially, anywhere near her. And Don't, tease her for it.” He warned looking each wolf in the eye to convey how serious he was. When no one commented he nodded then left to check on his sister. 

* * *

 

**Accalia** **POV**

The she-wolf was just sitting on the window seat in her father’s attic watching the rain when she felt something touch her hand lightly, she looked down and froze. 

_I’m_ _gonna_ _die! I’m_ _gonna_ _die!_ _Saorise_ _HELP!_

She couldn’t comprehend anything other than blinding terror as she sat frozen watching the spider walk cover her stomach until suddenly something moved in the corner of her eye and there was another on her shoulder, she felt a panic attack coming a fought it off desperately until she could get away convinced if she moved they would bite her and she would die. 

She didn’t know how long she was sitting there before her brother came and removed them, as soon as he was between her and them she fled and gave into the panic attack, losing all awareness of her soundings as she starting breathing again, probably to fast if her light headedness was anything to go by. 

When she started to become aware again she jumped at the water falling on her, tilting her head up she realised it was raining, looking around she saw she was on the beach at La Push and Seth was curled around her in wolf form watching the waves and rumbling comfortingly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry its been so long, I've had lots of school work and not a lot of insipration

**Author's Note:**

> I have a little more written and will try to post asson as possible with every comment or kudos


End file.
